1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and to an apparatus for manufacturing a fiber web, and, more particularly to dewatering of a fiber web wherein the fiber web is a web of tissue or hygiene material, provided with a three-dimensional surface structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The imprinting of a three-dimensional structure into the surface of a paper web, in particular into the surface of a tissue web, more particularly into the surface of hand tissue, is known (see, for example, WO 99/47749, WO 01/18307). It is further known that a very good paper quality can be achieved by so-called through-air drying (TAD). However, it is disadvantageous that the use of TAD dryers is very complex and correspondingly expensive. What is needed in the art is a method of apparatus for dewatering of a fiber web of tissue or hygiene material, having a three-dimensional surface structure, which is less complex and less expensive.